victimsofhomicidefandomcom-20200215-history
Fear of witnessing or perverse pleasure?
Mentions: Katrien De Cuyper Publication: Het Nieuwsblad Date: 11 August 2006 Original (in Dutch): https://www.nieuwsblad.be/cnt/g1q105ne8 ---- BRASSCHAAT / KESSEL - As soon as the first anonymous letter about Katrien arrived in 1992 at the weekly magazine Blik, the investigators took this track seriously. That was a must, because the writer releases so many details in the letters that it seems as if he is playing a perverse game with the tried and tested parents of the murdered girl. Although dated on July 8, 1992, the first anonymous letter arrives at Blik magazine on July 15, 1992, shortly after recovering the murdered body of Katrien De Cuyper. The editors submit the original to the investigating judge in Antwerp. The letter was written with a computer and posted the day before in Zoersel, place of residence, we now know, from the mother of the suspect. In order not to harm the investigation, no publicity is given to the case in the first instance and the letter is not published. After all, investigators immediately assume that the letter and the writer form a vital trail in the investigation. The writer suggests that he was looking for the red-light district in Antwerp, but did not find it. Driven lost he arrives at the Bredabaan where Katrien De Cuyper (15) is hitchhiking. He takes her and drops her off at the driveway of the Antwerp-Breda motorway. He finely adds that he "looked after" her for a moment, because it was a "beautiful girl." Later in the letter, he added that he "even fell in love with her in the car." Every week to the cemetery He seems to blame himself for her death for a moment, because he deposed her and did not drive all the way to her home. That is why he says he has already greeted the grave twice, including the day after her funeral. And from now on he will visit the cemetery every week. In particular, however, he uses the letter to discredit Katrien De Cuyper's father. As mentioned, Katrien called someone else on the evening of her disappearance. "Her father", the letter writer formally states. "He abandoned his fatherly duties and let her wander through the Antwerp docks." Challenging investigators A few months later, on November 2, there is a second letter. Shipped again in Zoersel, both to Blik as to the parents themselves this time. The writer emphasizes that he has picked up Katrien alive and dropped it off alive. He also gives a personal description of himself: between 18 and 25 years, blond to light brown hair and a normal physique. It seems as if the letter writer wants to challenge the investigators. The third letter arrives two weeks later, again both at the weekly newspaper and at the parents. He emphasizes once again that Katrien actually called her father in Les Routiers. Furthermore, they had not said much to each other, his CD was too loud. Katrien had told him that he had a bad taste of music, he blurted out. And above all, that he could provide more information to the court, but that he still has doubts about whether he will do so. Truth or a new provocation from parents and investigators? Even now, 15 years later, we don't know yet. He does add to the parents that he went to visit Katrien's grave again on 1 November. "There was no zerk on it yet," he says. And thereby proves to the parents that he was indeed at her grave. Finally hope From the very beginning, everyone knew that the letter writer was the most important track in the investigation, the investigators as well as the parents. Hence this last hope that finally clarity comes in the murder of our daughter." Category:Aug 2006 Category:Het Nieuwsblad